Passing on My Flame
by CaptainSwan109
Summary: Killian Jones finally finds something worth fighting for over his revenge. But how can he keep his Swan's flame of hope alive if the wax of her candle is already melted? May or may not continue or leave as a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! New story:D I wasn't going to write this but my muse kept on feeding ideas into my head for this. Inspired by JMO's interview about Emma's character maintaining that little bit of hope, the 2x16 Rumbelle sneak peek, and a Captain Swan YouTube video I saw, it's called "You're a hell of a woman… [Captain Swan]" by angelwings4191. Go watch it, I have no idea who she is but their video is amazing! Oh and also I support the Captain Hook equals Peter Pan theory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prologue:

"I've been alive for over 300 years. But my body, my soul, my heart- they've been dead for all of it. It's like I was wandering in a black hole. You know you're emotionally dead, but you just can't stop searching. Even if it's hopeless."

Killian wondered if she were able to talk back what she would say to him. Probably accuse him of being a sap. He smiled at the memories he held of her.

"And I look back, and I wonder. Maybe, all these years, looking for revenge as my final closure- maybe, I wasn't seeking my revenge. Maybe- maybe I was waiting for a little candle of hope to ignite the dark path that was my life."

He chuckled sadly. "Destiny is a funny thing. Unpredictable. If I never lost Milah, I wouldn't have lived long enough to meet you. I think you're my hope. My salvation, my angel. Captain Hook wouldn't believe it. But Peter Pan would. It's hard to imagine my life back then as a child. I had hope then. I guess I always had a problem with letting go of the past, but then again if I did let go I wouldn't still burn with the flame of hope you threw in my face. You're my savior, love. It's a bit emasculating, really. The balance between my two personalities-Hook and Peter- was Killian Jones. He died with his first love. Yet you have brought him back from the dead. Bringing back the dead is impossible- or it was, until I met you."

Killian gently stoked the side of her face, her closed eyelids showing off the long dark lashes that delicately kissed the tops of her high cheekbones. "You're a hero, sweetheart, even if you don't believe it. It's a shame, that such a beautiful woman who unknowingly steals the hearts of men wherever she goes, can't even see her own beauty."

Here, he smiled knowingly. "But I've seen your strength, your quick wit, your love. And I've seen how you're broken inside, like me. But most of all I see your hope. It's like a cycle with you. Someone earns your trust, you put faith in them. They crush it. You let another person in, and that flame of hope rekindles, brighter than before. And when they blow it out- it fades just as strongly. The flame slowly burns away at the liquid wax, unable to support itself. There's only so much hurt you can take. But it is always there. Buried, crushed, broken, maybe- but the wax eventually cools and becomes solid again, and your candle of hope is still flickering, waiting for the next match to light it. I promised you I would never be the one to blow out your candle once, on your birthday, and you looked at me and said you had no idea how that was relevant."

Killian brushed her bangs out of her face. "I was talking about your hope, love. Your faith. And somehow you've passed that candle of hope onto me. You burned away Captain Hook and managed to see that one, tiny, miniscule little piece of my dead heart that still glowed with the yearning of hope. I know with perfect clarity what you are to me. You managed to lift the veil of hatred in front of my eyes. You're one hell of a woman, and you'd make one hell of a pirate."

"Centuries have passed, but you're the only thing I've felt this sure of in my whole damn life." A lone tear streaked down his cheek. More followed. The salty liquid glistened as it fell. "And when it comes down to it I would choose you over anything. This is the one thing I'm sure of. You're the one, and I think that's the most remarkable thing about you at all. Because I never thought I'd find you."

There was a rough thump, and Killian Jones fell onto his knees sobbing over his swan.

"I think the cruelest thing about destiny- or karma- or fate- whatever it is- is that now that I've finally found you, I'm going to lose you again."

One tear dripped off his face to hers.

"The saddest part though, is that True Love's Kiss can save you. And I know you're my true love. I wouldn't have it any other way. But the feelings have to work both ways."

He roughly wiped the back of his only hand against his face and steeled himself.

"And how could someone with a heart as true as yours love someone like me?"

He grasped her hand tightly within his own.

"I could never forgive myself if I didn't at least try. Even if it is for my own selfish reasons."

He leaned even closer to her still body.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

He pressed his lips to hers.

A/N: Whew! So, this can either be a one-shot or it's the prologue, and then I'll continue it with the plot that led up to this situation happening now. If you want me to continue please let me know in a review or PM please! If not though, I'll leave it as a one-shot . Chapters would be around 2K and up words if I continued, and for the ones reading my other fic, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been a bit stuck with the chapter. I'll definitely update before the end of March though, I promise! I haven't given up on it!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright guys, I decided to continue! So, some facts you should probably know from here on out: This is AU, the curse wasn't cast because Regina still needs something… or needs something gone, hint hint;) but other than that she has everything she needs for the curse. Emma is a princess, but since she's Emma she isn't exactly going to just sit there and do princess-y stuff all day. Ages are: Emma: 25 Killian: 28(well technically like 300+ but…)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything OUAT related. If I owned Killian… ;)

Reminder: This is all happening before the prologue- so technically it wasn't a prologue it was an …after-logue? …Post-logue? I don't even know anymore. But this is the journey that led up to that!

Chapter One: The Charming's Castle (11 pm)

All she wanted was to clear her mind after that awful nightmare.

Really, could she not even have a part of this night to herself?

Previously in the day, she had been forced to meet another one of her possible suitors. Sure, it was expected of her as a princess- but that didn't mean she had to like it. And honestly, the one she had met with today was just disgusting. His beady eyes had not-so-discreetly eyed her "goods" as well as making sexist remarks to what a real woman was responsible for.

Emma really, really, really, didn't think it was her fault that she ended up practically tossing him and his guards out the castle doors after screaming some not very princess-y words to him.

And then, just to add that extra nice touch of karma to her day, she had accidentally cut her hand before retreating to her bedchambers as a result of being distracted by shadows outside while she stored away her hidden knives.

Sighing, Emma got up from under her covers and grabbed a small dagger. She hid it within the folds of her sheer nightdress, cursing how girlish it was.

She needed a drink. Right now. Especially after _that_ nightmare.

Eight years later, and she still couldn't let it g- _smash_!

Emma froze. She definitely was not the one who made that noise. All the maids would be sleeping, and the guards shouldn't usually be circling the west hall for another twenty or so minutes. Emma listened carefully to see if she could locate any more sound.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Yeah, that was definitely an intruder.

Rolling her eyes, she turned the corner. Based on the voice emanating from the next hallway, he- and it was most definitely a he- was alone. And either asking to get caught, or just plain stupid, because there was no way anyone would carelessly make that much noise while trying to rob a castle.

"Damn, I swear…"

Emma drew her dagger, glad she had also left in the one she always carried strapped to her thigh just in case. Turning into the room, she snuck up behind the man and entertained the thought of waiting for him to notice her. After a minute had passed, she cleared her throat, leaning against the support beam in the middle of the room.

The man turned around and she was met with the most stunning blue eyes and charming smirk she had ever seen.

The man groaned upon being caught, then recovered that shit-eating grin of his.

"Hello, love."

*~Like Ships in the Night~*

(11 pm)

All he wanted was his revenge.

Instead, he was stuck with having to steal some sort of bloody compass from the royal castle in exchange for information about a weapon that could kill the Dark One. Turning sharply, he accidently knocked over a delicate glass structure on the counter.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

He grumbled before leaning down to put the sculpture back. It was a tiny swan, he noted. Interesting. He continued to paw through the box of trinkets, not caring how loud he was. The royals would be asleep in the opposite hall, and he had already disposed of the five guards that were supposed to be patrolling the west wing next. Not finding the compass, he moved on to the next section.

"Damn, I swear…" he muttered. "Bloody compass."

Where was the damn thing? Sooner or later, the next round of guards would come through to dismiss the guards that were supposed to be here. They'd notice if they were gone, and Killian really couldn't afford getting locked up in the dungeon. He had limited allies at this point, and he doubted he could escape within a reasonable amount of time if they took his hook. Which, undoubtedly, they would.

"Ahem."

Killian froze before turning around slowly. It was a woman's voice- sweet, but with the underlying current of pride that told you she was not to be messed with. He put on his signature smirk, planning to weasel his way out with the maid.

He turned around and the smirk faltered. This woman was definitely no maid. Regaining his cocky demeanor, he bowed his head.

"Hello, love."

The lass scoffed- very un-lady-like. Perhaps she was a close friend of the royals?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Killian bit back his flirty reply, instead replying with the first thing he thought of.

"Oh, pardon me milady- I was simply getting some more ores to smelt. I'm one of the blacksmith's that work here."

Which was possibly a really stupid excuse of a lie, because he only had one hand.

The raised eyebrow she shot at him told him she wasn't buying it. Not that he expected her to. Shame, really. He would hate it if she forced him to do something drastic and unnecessary to keep her quiet.

"You're… a blacksmith. With one hand."

Killian nodded. If he couldn't get her to leave, he'd just have to seduce her into being silent. Easy enough. "Aye, lass. I am. Would you like to know how I lost it? It's a rather sad tale, but I'd do it all over again to save that poor little girl." His voice was filled with nostalgia, as if reliving the painful memory.

Emma fought, really and truly fought not to make a sarcastic comment, instead deciding to play along. "Oh, you poor thing!" She almost gagged at the sweetness in her own voice. "Come here, let me help you look for what you need." If the "blacksmith" wasn't so damn arrogant, he probably would've caught on to her act. Hell, Emma was surprised he didn't. Must've had a bigger ego then she thought. When he drew near, that shit-eating grin on his lips, she swung the butt of her dagger handle into his temple.

He looked at her in shock before his eyes glazed over and he fell.

*~Like Ships in the Night~*

(12:30 am)

When he woke, the first thing Killian felt was confusion. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was- oh. _Oh._ He nearly laughed, bested by a random lady. That was new. Attempting to sit up, he frowned when his arm yanked back on him.

"You might want to lay off the sweets, it took me forever to drag you here."

"What?"

"Sweets? Like, cake? Sugar? Fattening goods?"

"Why am I chained to the wall, lass?"

Emma snorted. "Because, I'm sending you to the dungeon later when the guards wake up. I believe you were attempting to steal from the King and Queen?"

Groaning internally, Killian wondered exactly who this girl was. She clearly knew how to fight. "I already told you; I'm just a blacksmith!" he cried, feigning innocence.

"And I'm just a figment of your imagination." To be honest, Emma was curious. The man was handsome, and she really just wanted a distraction after the day she had had. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret of mine," she whispered conspiratorially. She inched closer to him, slowly unsheathing her dagger. "I'm very good at knowing," She paused to look up at him through her lashes, further drawing out her dagger. "…when someone is lying to me."

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Quick as lightning, she grabbed a handful of the man's thick black hair and yanked it upwards, drawing her knife to his throat. "Tell me who you really are. Now," she hissed.

He dropped the act and scowled. "Good for you!" he sneered. "You've bested me. I can count the number of people who've done that on one hand."

Emma lowered the knife a millimeter. "That supposed to be funny? Who. Are. You."

He had to admit. He was impressed. This woman had both brains and looks. "Killian Jones. But, most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker. Hook."

A frown marred itself upon Emma's face. She had heard that name before. "As in… _Captain_ Hook?"

The shit-eating grin was back in full force. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

Emma smirked. She could handle Hook. "Listen up, pirate. I like your effort. And you've provided me with a nice distraction. So, tell you what. You help me sneak out of the castle and back in tonight and get me some hard liquor and a fun adventure… and I'll make sure you're free to go. No dungeon. Deal?"

"Ooh, you're a tough lass. Would make a hell of a pirate." He winked.

"Do we have a deal?"

He only hesitated for a moment, because he still wanted that compass. He doubted the girl would know- and he could always search again tomorrow. Smirking, he held up his chained hand for her to shake. "Deal."

*~Like Ships in the Night~*

(1 am)

It was well past one in the morning. Emma estimated she had about six more hours tops to get back into the castle, but she found herself unwilling to go back.

She hated to admit it, but she had gotten along well with the pirate. He had taken her to a pub after letting her borrow some women's pirate clothes- where he got them, she would never know. So now they stood outside the pub door laughing with slightly slurred words, him in his regular pirate leather minus the coat, and her in a tight black leather corset and pants.

"Killlliiiannn! I want to see your ship!"

Hook grinned. "Oh, I'll show you my 'ship' lass. You should've asked hours ago, would've been more comfortable for me to go around without these tight pants. You're a vision in that corset, darling."

Emma blushed slightly. "Ew. Don't be disgusting, Hook. I really want to go on your pirate ship!"

There was a brief debate in Hook's mind. He really shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. She was like no other woman he'd ever met before. _Except for her…_

"Please Killian? You still owe me an adventure!"

His resolve broke. How could he say no to her? She was different, and despite what trouble he knew he was getting himself into, he found himself craving her company. They were kindred spirits, cut from the same cloth. Fighters till the very end. And he could see in her eyes- she had lost love before. Just like he had.

"You win this round, Swan." He narrowed his eyes. "But I'll catch up soon."

Emma laughed. "As of right now, I have at least two points for besting you. Knocking you out, and getting you to take me on your ship. You get none!"

"Oh, love, I'd _take_ you on my ship any day."

His Swan girl only scowled in response.

*~Like Ships in the Night~*

(2 am)

"You're terrible at steering, darling."

Emma jumped in surprise. Hook had gone below deck to get his spyglass, and she had taken the opportunity to jump up to the steering wheel and pretend she was free. The warm buzz of alcohol hummed through her veins, and she had to admit- she liked Killian. They understood each other, and if it weren't for the fact that Emma had responsibilities as a princess- she would probably ask to sneak off onto his ship every night. The sea was beautiful, and Emma found herself completely understanding why he chose the life of a pirate.

"You're supposed to grip the bars like this-" He came up behind her and moved her hands. "Don't hold on so tightly. Your job is to guide the ship onto its course. The Jolly Roger will do the rest."

Her breathing hitched at feeling him so close. "Your ship is so amazing…"

"Aye, my ship. She's a marvel. Been with me through the toughest of storms. Fastest vessel in all the lands."

Emma leaned her back against his front, lazily steering at the helm. "Sometimes I wish I could leave the castle- become a pirate, even." She grinned. "I hate having to encourage that ego of yours, Captain- but… Do you plan on visiting this kingdom again after this trip?"

Killian was surprised at how comfortable he felt with her. He realized that she had taken to calling him Killian for the most part over Hook. And… he was acting more like him too. Killian Jones. He hadn't gone by that name for three centuries.

But most of all, he was shocked that for hours he had let go of his hate.

And he felt whole again.

"Of course, lass. At the risk of upsetting you, Emma, I-I think we make a great team."

Biting her lip, she released it and let out a deep breath, confused at why she felt so relieved that he planned on visiting.

"It's okay. I hate to say it- but I think so too."

*~Like Ships in the Night~*

(4 am)

"Shit!"

Emma couldn't believe she'd forgotten about the guards that patrolled the bottom of the east tower at this time.

"Tsk, tsk, darling, that language is not for a fair lady like yourself."

Emma just glared at him.

"We're going to have to go in through the North Tower and scale the walls for about fifty or so feet into that," she pointed at a small opening in the side of the castle walls. "Window. There's a passage we can take from there into my bedroom."

Killian pouted. "I thought the deal meant I escorted you back to the castle in general, not just your room… not that I'm complaining." He winked.

"There is no way in hell I'm risking getting caught and letting you get away at the end of our deal. Nope." Emma gave him a smug grin. " Besides, the guards start circling back along the way we came soon, so you'd have to get out on that side of the castle either way."

"You wound me with your words lass."

"Shut up. Let's go- don't fall behind."

They ran behind the garden to avoid being seen. When they reached the bottom of the North Tower, they stopped.

"Here, give me a boost and I'll help pull you up. Quickly, the guards will circle again in seconds!"

Killian pushed Emma up onto the ledge, then waited for her to help him up. She reached over and grasped his hand, telling him to use his hook to wrap around the rusty handle on the side. He pulled himself up and Emma yanked his hand, the momentum just enough to pull him up. He barely managed to grab over the ledge and didn't let go of her hand, causing Emma to grab the front of his vest with her other hand to prevent him from falling backwards.

She ended up tightly snug against his broad chest before attempting to (half-heartedly) pull away. He only tightened his grip around her as she struggled and playfully breathed into ear.

"I suppose you're excused for grabbing me, but," he smirked. "Next time, don't stand on ceremony."

Emma had a feeling that by the time they said goodbye, her eyes would be permanently cross-eyed for rolling her eyes excessively.

…

"Oomph!"

Emma and Killian had successfully scaled the wall. She noticed that the cut she had on her hand had opened and started bleeding again. She groaned in frustration, knowing that Snow would make a big deal about lecturing Emma to be more careful.

"Your hand, let me see it."

Emma turned to look at Killian. "What? No, it's fine-"

"No, it's not." He said firmly, cutting her off. "Come here."

He grasped her wrist with his hook and inspected the cut before pulling out a bottle from his satchel and popping the cork out with his teeth.

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to be a gentleman?"

"Please, Emma. I'm always a gentleman." Before she could retort, he dumped the contents of the bottle onto her cut hand, not letting her wrist go as she immediately flinched away from the burning sensation.

"Ah! What the hell is that?!"

He held back a chuckle of amusement and lifted her wrist to inspect it again, eyeing the cut carefully.

"Rum. And a bloody waste of it, too." He pulled off the thin black scarf around his neck and began wrapping it firmly around her hand. Leaning in, he used his mouth to hold one end of the scarf while the other hand tucked it gently through the loop. Emma couldn't look away.

He winked unabashedly at her, noticing her trance. "See something you like, love?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, no. But thank you. We go this way now."

When they reached her chambers, he turned to her.

"Remember our deal love. You can't throw me in the dungeons anymore!"

Emma gaped up at him. "No no no, that was tonight only! I said I wouldn't send you to the dungeons as long as you snuck me out and took me on an adventure! Stop putting words in my mouth." She huffed indignantly.

"Oh, my apologies, is there another attachment you'd prefer in there?"

"HOOK!"

"Shh, darling, don't want to wake up the whole damn castle do we? It's okay, I know you want me. There's no need to feel embarrassed." Emma blew out a breath and glared at him before turning around and preparing to shut the door.

"Emma- does our deal still stand?"

"What?"

"If you catch me snooping around at night, and I take you on an adventure- will I be forgiven?"

Emma hesitated. It had been years since she allowed herself to let loose like this. She felt like herself around Killian. Besides, she needed a friend. And if she didn't know any better- he did too.

"Yes. Yes, our deal is still on. But if you get caught by someone other than me? Don't expect me to save your neck."

Killian grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. You'll probably find me raiding through some of your more personal belongings…" he trailed off, eyes flashing with mischief.

Emma shook her head. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, Emma."

And for the first time in years, both of them truly felt alive again.

A/N: Wheww! So, what do you think? This chapter isn't really my best work, but I'm getting tired and I just really wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and favorite and followed! It means the world to me, so I just had to get this out. I think by around chapter 2-3 depending on if my plan changes or not you'll see the real journey take place. It'll have more developed characters and feelings and you'll start to see how this relates back t the prologue. This chapter was just about them meeting and starting a friendship. Or a flirtationship. Whichever makes you happy;)

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my darlings! Thank you all so so so much for all the favorites and reviews etc., I love you all! This chapter is a few months later, our lovely Captain and his Swan have established a nice playful back and forth sort of flirtationship that has its own moments of actual friendship here and there. (:

Disclaimer: If I owned anything about OUAT or Killian we'd see him run around shamelessly in his birthday suit trying to get Emma to look at him every Sunday. (;

WARNING: mentions of suicide.

Chapter Two: Emma's room (4 months later)

He came back the next day in the middle of the night.

Again and again, day after day, he never failed to sneak past her guards and into her window sill.

It had been four months.

Every single day.

They had an undeniable connection, this much Emma knew. She couldn't deny how well he could read her, just as he couldn't deny how well she saw through his rough exterior to the broken man inside.

They were both broken.

…...

For the first time since their secret meetings at night had been wordlessly agreed upon, Emma found herself hoping he might not come today.

Today marked _that_ day.

It marked the day she had been abandoned.

By _him_.

Not even her parents, the King and Queen, knew exactly what had happened. Emma never told them. It was so painful to remember, so foolish of her to think he had ever loved her.

He had ruined her. Damaged her heart. Her ability to trust. He could have torn her heart out and crushed it to dust, and it still would've been less painful.

He betrayed her in the worst way she could've thought possible.

Between her inner musings, a wry smile touched her lips. She still hadn't told Killian who her parents were yet. Emma was pretty sure he thought she was the daughter of one of the dukes or nobles rather than King James and Queen Snow. For such a perceptive pirate, it was interesting he hadn't bothered to ask her of her heritage. Though she probably preferred it this way, because for once- no… twice. He was the second. For the second time in her life, a man had made her feel like herself. Just Emma.

Pulling out the leather jacket that _he_ had let her keep, she let out a choked cough. When Killian found out, would he leave her like _he_ did? He would find out eventually, she couldn't hide logic. Occasionally, on the nights where he stayed over, they would wake to the maids knocking on her door, asking if "Milady needed anything before breakfast with the King and Queen." It was a good thing she had always hated the title of princess and asked that they only acknowledge her as the Princess Emma when necessary, but eventually her luck would run out and the maids would accidentally call her princess.

Emma didn't know what she would do if the only other man who had made her feel normal left her again.

When she looked up, Emma saw that she had made her way to the edge of her balcony. Every year for the last seven years, she would find herself standing on the edge, debating on whether or not to jump and let herself fall.

Each year, something in her head had reminded her of her responsibilities, her duties as princess. She owed it to her people to be a strong and fearless leader. But for every new suitor she was asked to meet, her resolve to end her own life strengthened. None of them saw her for who she was. She had no one to talk about it with, her parents were always busy and she couldn't stand to see the shame she knew she would if her parents found out she had stolen from her own kingdom.

She had almost given him _it_.

All of her hurt crashed over her at once and she let out a strangled sob. She should end her life now, because eventually Killian would find out she had lied to him about her status and all of the other horrible things from her past and he would leave her. It would hurt less if she just fell. If she wasn't even here, then he could never betray her. She could die knowing that at least one man had never left her.

Steeling her resolve, she pushed her legs up to stand on the thin flat edge of her balcony railing. Swaying slightly, she put her arms out in an effort to keep her balance. Emma looked down cautiously, knowing that if she did this she'd have to do it before Killian arrived.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the silent night.

Emma gave one last glance behind her to everything she was leaving. Was it wrong that the only thing she knew she would miss was Killian?

Turning back around, she carefully lifted one foot in front of her. "Goodbye, Killian."

All of a sudden, she froze. She couldn't leave, because Killian was broken too. He had told her she was his only true friend he had had in the last 300 years of his life. How could she leave him like _he_ had left her? How could she be so selfish, like _him_? Emma refused to do that to Killian. He may not need friends to survive, but she'd be damned if she let him get hurt because of her own weakness. A weakness she had because she had been hurt by _him_. Emma wouldn't let another person get hurt because of _that_ man, even if it was indirectly.

Each year, her head had reminded her why she couldn't jump. But this year, it was her heart.

"Oh, oh!" Emma let out a startled gasp. As she went to put her foot back down, to return to her room, to return to Killian, she had leaned just a little too far out.

Everything became slow-motion. As she tried to regain her lost footing, she slipped slightly and felt her already shifty control of balance leave her. She was going to fall, she knew it, and the wave of irony that hit her made her curse everything she knew, because naturally when she had finally decided she would remain strong, she would lose it all. She almost laughed, and knowing that the universe and the fates must truly, truly hate her, she attempted one final time to control her stance-

"EMMA!"

Oh god, Killian. He was going to see her die. Her pitiful try to escape the world had been diminished because she didn't want to hurt him, and now he was going to witness her falling to her death, not knowing that he had already saved her, and that she wanted to go back to him, to his comforting embrace, his friendly banter, their friendship.

He was rushing towards her, but she had already tipped over the balcony.

One foot left the edge.

The other began to slip off with it.

"EMMA! EMMA!"

As both feet dragged off the ledge, she turned to say goodbye, wanting him to know that he didn't have to save her, he already did, and this was just fate coming to collect her.

"Kil-"

A rough and painful yank against her arm forced the air out of lungs. A pressure on her waist, then a soft rip of fabric and the burning pain of steel stabbing into her side washed through her, barely registering in her brain. Suddenly time went back to normal speed and she felt herself pulled roughly over the edge, landing with a hard smack against something warm and leathery. Her head spun and she blinked. When she opened them again her head was cradled in Killian's folded lap and she was staring hazily into his worried blue eyes.

"Emma, Emma, oh, Emma, what were you thinking, oh god, Emma, answer me!" His voice was frantic and shaking. She had never seen him scared before.

"Say something, Emma, oh no, no, Emma, love, answer!" His worried voice was getting louder now, and she knew she had to shush him before her parents or a maid came to see what was going on.

"Ki- Killian?"

"Oh, Emma! What were you thinking? What is wrong with you?" A lone tear escaped his glistening blue eyes and fell onto her cheek. "How could you do that, what would I do with myself if you-"

"Killian… it- it hurts…"

He froze, though still visibly shaken. "What hurts, darling, tell me, where hurts?"

Emma weakly raised her limp arm and trailed it slowly to her waist, where she had felt some sort of stabbing pain as she fell. Killian lifted up the thick fabric of _his _old leather jacket and gasped. "Emma, oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we have to stop the bleeding, oh god, oh no,"

He gently swung her into his arms and rushed her back to her bed, pulling off the coat and kicking it under her wooden desk. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you Emma, it was my hook, it just- oh god, have to stop the bleeding, Emma, I'm sorry,"

He was blubbering nonsense at her and it didn't make sense, he had saved her, why was he apologizing?

"Emma? Dear, are you alright? I heard some noises coming from your room."

Emma and Killian both froze. "Emma?" It was Snow.

"Quick, give me that blanket, hide somewhere!" she demanded.

Wordlessly, Killian pulled the blanket over her, making sure to cover the small blood stain on her bed. He slipped behind the section of wall that stood between Emma's bedchambers and her other rooms.

Summoning her voice, Emma tried to answer in a regular tone. "Mom, I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"Are you sure? It sounded like something fell!"

From outside her doors, she could hear a maid approach. "Your Highness, would you like for me to retrieve the key to the Princess's bedchamber?"

Her heartbeat quickened, no, they couldn't come in. "Yes mom I'm fine, I just knocked into my desk on my way to get some fresh air from the window. That's all. I'd really just like to get back to sleep."

A hesitant pause sounded on the other side of the doorway and Emma held her breath, praying her weak lie would be convincing enough.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Snow's sweet voice carried through the door, and Emma nearly fainted with relief.

"Yes, that sounds good. Night mom. Love you."

"I love you too, Emma. Good night."

As her footsteps faded away, Emma visibly relaxed and fell into the bed, only to gasp in pain at the movement of her waist. Immediately, strong arms were around her and silently pulling down the covers to examine her wound.

After minutes of tense silence filled only by Emma's occasional sharp intake of air every time Killian poked at her side, he spoke.

"It's not too deep, the leather was pretty thick." His voice was a dull monotone, and that scared her more than anything else.

"Oh. Umm… that's… good?" Emma didn't know what to say. Killian was silent as he finished dressing her injury. She was pretty sure he had overheard the whole conversation with her mother… the queen. Oh, no, his silence meant he was mad at her. He was going to leave her. No, no, no, he couldn't leave; she had to convince him to stay!

Her bottom lip quivered. "Killian?"

After another moment of silence, she tried again. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about-"

He cut her off. "Mad? Am I _mad_? What were you thinking, Emma!" His eyes darkened and bored into her, holding her gaze.

"I'm sorry; I was going to tell you about my parents, but-"

"Your parents? What do your parents have to do with any of this?!"

Emma froze, confused. "I mean… I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a princess." After the words left her mouth, she started rambling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Killian, I was going to tell you eventually that they were King and Queen of this land, but I didn't want you to leave because you're the first person in seven years whose ever made me feel like just Emma and I wanted it to stay that way so I never told you and I'm sorry and please don't leave me!" The words escaped from her in one breath and she held her next one despite the uncomfortable pit in her lungs that begged for air, resolving to not take another breath until he answered.

He looked at her, his breathing ragged and labored. "You think… _that_ is why I'm mad? Darling, I knew you were the princess after the first night we snuck out." His voice was low and controlled, careful not to give away too much emotion.

"You did?" Emma gaped at this man, how did he know? She never said anything… and he never asked. When did he figure it out?

"Lass, don't tell me you didn't know I knew. How could I not? Tales of your beauty travel throughout all the taverns in the Enchanted Forest. The men call you a goddess. Fairer than even the Queen Snow White, your mother. They say your beauty is un-imaginable." He gave her a long, tender look. "They were right," he breathed softly.

Emma flushed a beet red, causing him to chuckle softly and run a finger down her cheek, tucking a fallen lock of golden hair behind her ear. The familiar gesture caused her to relax slightly, reminding her that he wasn't leaving. "So… if you already knew… why are you mad?"

Killian's eyes stormed a wide range of emotions that were too quick for Emma to catch before they finally stopped on desperation. "I'm mad because- Oh, bloody hell Emma! What were you thinking? Why would you jump off, why would you try to kill yourself?!" His expression screamed of confusion, of anger, of _hurt_. Because of her.

Emma dropped his gaze, lowering her head. "I didn't mean to fall, Killian."

He stiffened and grasped her chin gently, lifting it so that she was looking straight at him. "What?"

"Well, I mean, I _did_, but then I thought of you, and I decided not to, but I slipped," She started at the sudden closeness of him, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his slightly shaking form when he enveloped her in his embrace.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, Emma. How could you even think about it?"

"I'm sorry, it's just- today's the day that- never mind. Are you- are you _crying_?"

"No."

"Oh my god, you are!"

"Emma, now is not the time for this. We have to talk about what just happened! This is serious, Emma!"

"It's nothing, Killian. It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Truth be told, she was still in the shock process. Her mind had yet to fully acknowledge what happened, and she just wanted Killian to stay and hold her when it did.

"Don't you dare say it's nothing, Emma! You could have _died_ today!" His voice cracked and he grasped both of her hands tightly, kneeling in front of her on the bed. "You're the only person who makes me feel alive, you're my only friend, and you can't just jump off the balcony, Emma!"

Emma felt the shock fading away and the gravity of what happened started to kick in. She began trembling and clutched onto his coat lapels, her breathing accelerating. She remembered everything from the last seven years, the misery and shame of _his _betrayal, the utter pain and loss when she had come back from the next kingdom to find Graham and Henry gone…

Breathless sobs racked her body, and she clung to Killian tightly, refusing to let go. "Why do you even care? Y-You're just going to leave me, just like them!" Her cries heaved through her chest, choking her and causing her to pound against his muscled chest with her fists, the deep V from his pirate clothing revealing the solid flesh covering his own trembling heart as he himself shuddered and let a small tear escape his eye.

"I care because when I'm with you, the pain disappears. The damn crocodile that took away my Milah- crushed her heart right in front of me 300 years ago. All I've ever wanted since was to avenge her. I've done so many terrible things, things I'm not proud of- I'm a terrible person, Emma. Truly terrible." His voice trembled, and for the first time Emma saw the pirate captain in a weak, vulnerable state.

"Killian…" She stroked his hair, lying his head down on her folded lap like he had done with her moments ago. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Who was it that left you, sweetheart?"

Emma's walls shot back up. "What?"

"You said I would leave you, just like them. I won't, I promise I won't."

She glared at him coldly, but the usual strength behind her glare wasn't present. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Not promises like that, and especially not to me."

The pirate sat up suddenly, cupping her cheek with the palm of his only hand. "I'm not him, I'm not them, and I won't bloody leave you because you're a princess!"

Emma just shook her head sadly. "You will, though," she paused to smile sadly at him. "Everyone does. I'm cursed to be alone, and you're the captain of a pirate ship. You're going to leave eventually. You can't keep sneaking into my room forever."

"Then I guess you just need True Love's Kiss." At her confused stare, he elaborated further. "What, doesn't that break any curse?"

Chuckling at how he could somehow still make her smile in a time like this, she replied. "It's kind of a moot point. My parents are True Loves, which makes me the product of that. Any kiss I give is True Love." She made a face, scrunching her nose. "Oh god, that's actually really weird, I am literally True Love!"

There was suddenly a twinkle of mischief ignited in Killian's blue eyes. "Is that so, love?"

She stared at him warily, searching his eyes for an answer and cautiously answered him. "Yes… I think? What are you up to, pirate?"

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about darling." His sudden grin dispersed the angst that had filled the air from the events prior, and Emma's suspicion only grew.

"You better tell me what you're up to, Hook, or I swear to- mmph!"

Out of nowhere his lips were gently pressed to hers, effectively cutting off her next words. They broke apart less than ten seconds later, both shocked at the electricity they had felt between their kiss.

He recovered first and smirked, hiding the confusion behind his eyes. "You were saying, lass?"

"What was that for?"

"You said it yourself, love." He mimicked her voice. "Any kiss I give is True Love! So I broke your 'curse' and now you don't have to be alone. You can let people in, Emma. You've already let me in, somewhat."

Smiling at his antics, Emma decided to deal with the onslaught of emotions the kiss had stirred in her another day. She was tired, emotionally drained, and just wanted sleep. Over the last few months, she and Killian had become closer and closer, to the point where Emma knew that they were one hell of a team. She just didn't know what that would mean for them.

"You're my only friend, Emma."

Their eyes met, and even though they didn't know exactly what had broken the other in the past, they both shared the same look in their eyes. The look of a hurt soul who had lost love in the cruelest way.

They were broken.

"You're my only friend too, Killian."

He tucked her in and made to grab a blanket and head to the couch, but was stopped by the feel of her slim fingers wrapping around his hook and giving a small tug.

"Don't leave. You promised."

He turned and lifted the covers, climbing in to her bed and wrapping his arms around her after releasing the catch on his hook. Careful not to jostle her injury, he reached over her to the nightstand and placed his hook there.

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. "Never."

As she fell into the clutches of sleep, he lay with her and wondered how much longer it would take before his crew grew restless and wanted to move. He had noticed the whispers being passed around; questioning where their captain had went every night. Then he looked down at Emma, his sleeping princess, and realized that he was falling, falling hard and fast. She was healing him, helping him to let go.

But she deserved better than him.

He started slightly when she whispered for him, asking him not to leave her, and then smiled.

"_The King and his men_

_Stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we roam._

_Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colors high,_

_Heave, ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!_

_Now some have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea._

_With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green._

_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high,_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

… _never shall we die."_

His low velvet voice trailed off as he himself fell asleep to the rhythm of her beating heart.

"Never," he agreed. "I promise."

"_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

… _never shall we die."_


End file.
